


[Podfic] Tony Stark, Fairy Godbillionaire

by Podfics by Juuls (Juulna), RoseRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Billionaire, Wedding Planning, found family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Juuls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony Stark receives an invitation to Steve and Bucky's wedding. He has absolutely no idea who they are. For their chutzpah, he decides to pay for everything for their wedding- and hop into the planning to make sure they get the best of the best.They end up falling in love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] Tony Stark, Fairy Godbillionaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tony Stark, Fairy Godbillionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820137) by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose). 



> My darling Rose. You've been such a light in the dark, and you've a beautiful soul. This is how I want to give back.
> 
> I'm still really new to podficcing so this is pretty basic and rougher than other people's beautiful podfics, but I'm learning as I go, teaching myself, and I'm pretty happy with the results this time! I got to learn how to replace text, woohoo! ;D Look at me, being all fancy. Anyway, you can definitely tell my jaw was getting tired by the end of this (I have an old severed nerve in my jaw from a botched wisdom teeth removal and it makes me lisp and slur after a while, yikes. No worries, I'm all good. :P) so my apologies for that. This is mostly for fun, so I ain't too worried. :)
> 
> Find [myself](https://juuls.tumblr.com/) and [Rose](https://tehroserose.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and come meet a ton of [Stuckony nerds on Discord](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n)! <3

**Fic Author:** RoseRose

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Length:** 46:12

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qvtpcttio22h0aa/Tony_Stark_Fairy_Godbillionaire_by_RoseRose_-_read_by_Juulna.mp3/file) (42.3MB), also available to listen to [on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-882233887/tony-stark-fairy-godbillionaire-by-roserose-read-by-juulna).


End file.
